The Best of Friends Can Make the Best of Couples
by wallflower girl1
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, but when an uber-infatuated girl comes along, Edward asks Bella to become his fake girlfriend. During the School trip, things happen and Bella and Edward both find love. But is it with each other? Edward POV. T 4 Taylor
1. Intro

Disclaimer: me-o no- own-o Twilight-o

The Best Of Friends Can Make The Best Of Couples

Introduction

EPOV

I never expected us to fall in love. But it just happened. I guess when love wants to surface and bring two people together, there is no stopping it. Sure, you may be a little taken off guard, you may have expected it, but in the end, it will never matter. I mean, it would be clear why I would have an infatuation with her, but still, love was just not in the picture at that one point in time. HERE is my story of LOVE.

**EEK!!!!! **

**NEW STORY ALERT MUCH?**

**OKAY, I FEEL VERY MUCH OBLIGED TO MAKE A PLAYLIST FOR MY STORIES FROM NOW ON.**

**+I JUST REALIZED I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS!**

**XOXO-ED-, taylor**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **(in French.)**:**** Je n'aime pas Twilight propres**

_PLaylist: My Beautiful Rescue – This Providence_

_My Number One – Paramore_

_Market – The Hush Sound_

_Trouble – Never Shout Never!_

The Best of Friends Can Make the Best of Couples

Chapter 1

EPOV (as it will remain!)

I walked inside her home and tiptoed past the kitchen, stopping momentarily to greet her parents while they grinned at me over their cup of coffee and newspapers. I crept up her stairs and carefully turned her door knob and quietly stalked into her room.

I took in her room and silently chuckled at her on her bed. Her comforter was on her wooden floor and her feet were all tangled up in her sheets. She was wearing a wife beater and some girl boxer shorts. Peeking out from underneath her shorts were lace undergarments.

"Bella." I whispered in her ear. No response.

"Bella." I said a little louder. Still no response, as usual.

"BELLA." I finally yelled. No response still. Huh, she usually wakes up on the third one.

I could see her kind of concealed smirk. So, she was awake and just being frustrating. Well, two can play that game. "I LOVE your underwear." I whispered in her ear as I grabbed the waist band, pulled it back, and heard it snap. Her eyes popped open and she glared at me. "I hate you." She said. I smirked.

"It got you awake. That was the mission. It's time to get ready! First day of our last day of school. Plus, I've been doing this every single day we have had school since our first day at pre-k. You should have expected me. And yet, you chose to sleep. Now, get that cute, lacy butt of yours out of bed and in the shower."

She got up, glared at me, and left the room without saying a word. 4, 3, 2, 1…

She came bounding into the room and ran into my open, expecting arms. "Sorry Hun. You just got me up. I was upset. Especially that comment. Of course, you have to use every means to get me to wake up. Happy last first day of school."

I tightened my arms around her. I knew I was a lucky man.

You see, I may have the slightest crush on Bella. Okay who am I kidding myself, I REALLY liked Bella. But, we were best friends. We've been that way since the first day of her life. I was 5 months old when Renee brought Bella home. Our moms told us that she slept next to me and there was no fraction of an inch separating us that first day. 17 years, we were as close as ever. She and I practically ruled the sports. I had football, basketball, lacrosse, soccer, and my favorite, baseball.

She was the bomb at all the girl sports offered. Volleyball, soccer, basketball, lacrosse, softball. She absolutely loved volleyball. She had the best serve, the best spike, and the best legs. But, that the guy in me speaking the last one.

Bella was the girl every man wanted and the girl every girl envies. Long, wavy mahogany hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, full, rose red lips, and a killer body. But she was also the nicest girl, though she really didn't show it to anyone besides me, our families, and other adults.

I heard the water in the shower shut off, cueing me that it was time to go down stairs so she could get ready. "Hey Edward." Her mother greeted me.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan." After all these years, I still addressed her formally.

"So, pancakes or omelets?" she always cooked me breakfast. And let me tell you, it was ten steps past delicious.

"Pancakes, 3." She nodded at me and started. I sat at the breakfast nook and waited. She finally came down. And we went to my car.

Okay party peoples, just like to get more than 2 reviews, please. And just to bribe you, I'll add in an -Edward waking you up- morning, one time offer only. Valid one coupon per customer per time. Once used you can't use it again.


	3. WARNING: I MAY SOUND DRAMATIC

Hello all my loyal readers.

**WARNING: I MAY SOUND DRAMATIC**

I'm faced with a big dilemma. As of right now, I will not be able to write my stoires frequently. Maybe only once or twice a month. Balancing school, and work, and writing is a little tough, if you haven't noticed.

The fact of the matter is, I don't have any modivation to write. Practically no one is reviewing so I don't even know if people like it, which is confusing.

Now, if you like my stories, then please tell me. Review, pm, just communicate it. I can't describe how great it feels to have some express how much they like your story.

Now, I can't accuse you all, so I'd like to point out a few individuals that make my day. (skip italic if you don't want to read names, but I highly recommend you do, they are great people.) _first and foremost, __twilife-liver8. bellaroxursocx, ntg22, DoubleAA, and other reviewers of my to stoires. _

So anyway, you know how to contact make if you wish to.

MUCH LOVE, taylor.


	4. AN AN

Hello peoples, here is so you know that I added a new choice to my poll, which will be given an extension to early November. So, if you want any say in what I write next, get out and vote.

143, taylor.


End file.
